An electromagnetic valve has an electromagnetic solenoid that drives a movable valve to control pressure of fluid. JP 5167060 B2 describes an electromagnetic solenoid for such an electromagnetic valve, and the electromagnetic solenoid has a wire and a bobbin. The wire has a winding covered with an insulation film. The bobbin has a body part and a flange part. The winding is wound around the body part. The flange part is projected from the body part, and regulates a displacement of the winding.
A corner portion between the body part and the flange part integrally has a ridge part extending around the body part. When the winding is wound along a first end to a second end of the ridge part, the winding is in press-contact to a base of the ridge part, such that the winding wire can be aligned in the tightly contact state.